Matchmaking the Seeker
by mobbs fellow
Summary: What a disaster ! Richard, Kahlan, Cara & Darken Rahl are currently under a powerful lusting spell which wouldn't break unless they find their true match. Zedd can't do anything and it's up to my people to be persuasive. R&R ! Sorry for mistakes.
1. A disaster in making

_**AN : I don't own the idea. does. No copyright infringement intended. It's just a video contest they set up. And the basic background story is pretty much the one I used here so please don't flame me. I just had the idea of what kind of true match each of them (being Richard, Kahlan, Cara and Darken Rahl) could accept as winners and that's what came from it. So enjoy and I pretty much suggest that you go to the site and watch the Seekers of love contest's heartfelt pleas of introduction ; I won't say they are hilarious but they are definitely worth it. So here it goes.**_

**Seekers of love.**

_What a blithering disaster !_

_Zedd was preparing an elixir – rather trying to – in order to defeat the Keeper when it happened. Some mighty sorcery came involved in the process and it appears that Zedd only managed to create a powerful enchantment cast upon those he needed most (and one he didn't need at all, but that's part of the story) ie Richard, Kahlan, Cara and Darken Rahl._

_Zedd complains about their being distracted by a total want of « companionship », as he put it. To me, it's just about lust messing around with the Seeker's mind. So, here I am, called in emergency, I, Sister Abby, Sister of Light, trying to figure out a plan to set them all free. Rumour and prophecy books have it that they need to find their true match to be free again._

_ What an ordeal when the Keeper is still struggling to get out of the Underworld ! _

_But I happen to just have found four people that just seem to fit in, given what they are looking for (Darken Rahl is not really making efforts to be seductive **(AN : his plea in video is...awesome !)**, but he must have something naturally...I « hope », for his later freedom but I'd rather he doesn't find his true match, because that would be **it **for everyone else. )  
_

_Oh, here they come. Have a sit and enjoy._


	2. Courting Kahlan

_**AN : You may find it quite short, but I'm writing it as possible scripts for videos submitted by my fictional true matches in the contest. So, that's why lines appear which are stage directions.**_ _**So, the imaginary videos are very short, but anyway...**_

**_I'm starting with Kahlan so imagine the author is a guy and second goal : he wants to avoid being confessed. (Well, not really, but you'll see...)_**

_– Courting the Mother Confessor._

My lady...You can Confess me all you want. You're so...impressively beautiful, admirable, kind, brave, trustworthy and utterly reliable that I couldn't find a better slaver to guide me in life.

But do you really think you **need** this ? For all I know, you may just be the best person ever. For you, a man does not need confession to feel like being strong, kind and brave. You bring out the best of anyone, including myself. Can't you see you're getting deceived ? You don't need magic ; you are magic. So, please, my lady,...

_(Hesitates )_Kahlan, open your eyes and see. Your heart already knows.

***

Anything to say ?


	3. Courting an Agiel bearer

_**AN : Cara...rocks**_, _**but her true match does too...**_

**– Courting Cara.**

_(Slight nod)_

I'm Mora. And I'm impressed. I am. Zedd's been messing around with your feelings and he's _still alive_...My oh my. Friends, are you ? Definitely...interesting.

Cara. I'm precisely willing to do many things if that can impress you. I'm stronger than I look and pride is something I most value.

And you know we could set up a little something if you happen to come by. The world is to be saved, I know, but a little pleasure from time to time is not to be denied if everyone can find their share.

I guess I'll see you around.

***


	4. Courting Darken Rahl

_**AN : For the Sisters of Darkness and other Keeper's (or Jagang's) followers. And Darken Rahl fan club. Inspiration : Sisters of Darkness in the Sword of truth book series.**_

**-Courting Darken Rahl.**

_(Showing a shy face...)_

My lord...What an honour to be brought in front of you. My name is Jeera...

_(Changes to confident tone)_

Oh, but I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of anyone. They're afraid of me. And I know what you did. Yet all that for the Keeper, it would have been much more impressive if you had been doing this just for yourself. Anyway...just so you know, I'm much available these days ; my last « courtship » was not much of a challenge. Maybe **you** _could_ change that.

_(Seems to think a moment...)_

But after all, maybe you're right ; don't care about the maggot. If you remain this way, all the easier for me...The world shall be mine.

***


	5. Courting the Seeker

**_AN : And now, the most difficult part for me to write. Maybe because my heart was too much in it. ;) _**

**Courting Richard**

_(Entering gracefully and sitting in front of Richard)_

Nice to meet you, Richard. My name is Mora.

_(Kind and warm smile)_But truly, I can't believe you're out there, actually looking for someone. Even with this spell, you should have them already.

Really, you are the most caring, loyal, brave, considerate and strong hero I know of. And the most balanced one at that. I mean, I understand that all these trials you went and are going through are too much of a burden at times, and I **would** lift them up for you, if you trusted _me_. But in **any** way, I'd definitely trust **you **to eventually make the most of it, because that's what you do and best. Your friends are very lucky to have you by their side and I know that nothing could make you break this tie. That's why the person you'll choose can rest assured you'll never leave them.

_(Still smiling)_ May the spirits be with you for this and other quests, especially against the Keeper. Power is in my words and truth in my heart and mind.

_(Amused)_Unfortunately with no Confessor around, I'm afraid you'll just have to trust me. But that can't escape you, can it ? You're the true Seeker...

***


	6. Breaking the spell ?

_**AN : OK. Let's see if our little match-making operations gets any results ? I'm thoroughly lost in wonder. Maybe put it to the test ?**_

_**Let's see already what you guys thought about these drabbles (kind of, they're more than 100-word long).  
**_


End file.
